


Domination

by shake_n_bake99_smut



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Kanvris, Masterbation, Others will be added - Freeform, Secret Relationships, Smut, no smut in the first chapter, redrom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shake_n_bake99_smut/pseuds/shake_n_bake99_smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya may seem like a polite young troll in public, but in privite she's a Dominator. She has a fantasy, and when her and Vriska start secretly dating, all her fantasies come true...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Self Domination

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first smut fanfic, that's being posted. *grits teeth* wish me luck!

Domination.You love it.You love being in charge.But most of all you love knowing that your in control of that persons feelings, that you control the difference between pleasure and pain.Its like controling a life, you can shower it in love and watch it blossom, or you can destroy it with hatred and watch it burn.But no one could EVER know these things about you.They'reso...unlady like.

You continue your walk down the path towards your flush crush vriska's hive.'The night sky is very beutiful tonight'you think to your self, gazing up at the stars.You arive at her hive at exactly 5:00.You could not be late, that would be quite rude.You fix your dark green dress and wait patiently at the door. Vriska opens the door.

"Hello, Kanaya"she says looking down at your dress, you let out a small sigh of relief seeing you didnt overdress, as she is wearing one too, but in her dark blue shade. "Nice dress"You blush.

"Hello Vriska, thank you, yours is quite nice also"

"Thanks"She opens the door wider to allow room for you to come in. "come oooooooon in"

"thank you"you say walking inside. As you walk past your arm brushes hers and you feel electricity run through your entire body.You look at her and she's...blushing?Well that very odd.She seems as shaken about this as you are.

"Um, you can sit down, i'll be right back"She walks off into a room and disappears.You sit on her larg blue couch, looking around.Her hive is much bigger than yours.She has black walls and dark blue...well everything.A grand piano, a small coffee table, two rockers, and T.V.Where can one even get a blue television?"Here you go."she has returned with two cups and ateapot on a tray.You smile at her.

"Thank you."You pick up one of the teacups and take a sip of the sweet drink.

"Honey, right?"she asks

"Yes"you look at her"You remembered?"Last time you where here you asked for honey.  
"Of course"she says"i remember everthing about you."Thats the moment you kiss her and she kisses back


	2. Ropes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter w/ smut. Have fun ;)

You tighten the ropes making sure they're secured to the bed. You can't help but smile. When you told Vriska about your sub/dom fantasies she was suprisingly okay with it. Your hands shake slightly as you check the last knot. You've never done this, only imagined it. You look up at Vriska. "Don't move" you say with a smirk and run your finger up her thigh. She lays there completely naked, tied up, and under your control. Best day ever.

You stop your fingers just before they reach her vagina and go back down her leg again, makeing goosebumps form on her pale skin. You lick slowly up her stomach and gently flick her nipple with your tongue and she twitches in response. You smirk and shake your head, leaning over her with your face inches away from hers.

"I am very disappointed in you Vriska" you run a finger up her stomach "i told you not to move."

"Mistress i-"

"No excuses. You disobeyed me and now you must be punished" You take your fingers and push them inside of her, making her moan. She was already wet. Perfect. You slide your fingers inside again and feel around pressing where you know her sweet spot is. Her breath hitches and you add another finger, useing your other hand to rub small circles on her clit. Her breathing slows and she closes her eyes. You know shes close so you slow down almost stopping. She swirms slightly trying to get back the friction but you take your fingers out and suck on them. She has a very distinct taste. Sweet yet salty. "You taste so good"

"You're evil." she grunts

"But you love me anyway." you say automaticaly. Oh no. You've only been dating for a month. Neither of you had said that yet. You panic internally. She slightly raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, i do" she says with a smile. You think in that moment, there with the most amazing women you've ever met, your body burts into flames of love. You smile back.

"I love you too Vris" you say kissing her neck "but you are not off the hook" she groans and you smile.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and let me know what you think! Comment!


End file.
